The existing packing containers for cosmetics and personal care products generally comprise the container itself and the liquid distributor arranged at the liquid outlet of the container. The common liquid distributors comprise a liquid outlet assembly fixedly connected with the container main body and a head cap arranged in the upper end of the liquid outlet assembly. Due to the air pump principle, as long as users press the head cap downwardly, liquid will flow out from the container main body through the outlet of the liquid outlet assembly, and the outlet is often arranged in the head cap. In this case, users can receive liquid flowing from the outlet with one hand, and press the head cap downwardly with the other hand so as to extract appropriate liquid contained in the container.
The current known liquid distributor has the following disadvantages that: first, it needs both hands for cooperation during operation, which is inconvenient; second, it has bad sealing performance, and liquid in the container goes bad or loses water easily due to the air effect when communicating with the outside, thereby influencing the product efficiency; third, it causes a waste, and there is liquid residue in the output pipeline corresponding to the outlet of the liquid outlet assembly, which will flow out from the outlet if the products are not placed properly or are shaken; for some liquid with special requirements, for example some disposable liquid (such as preparation for medical purposes) that will be influenced adversely after contacting air, such as going bad, the liquid left within the liquid distributor will influence the quality of liquid directly so as to further pollute the liquid within the whole container; and finally, due to the limitation of the volume within the container, liquid that flows out after each press varies and cannot be accurately controlled more or less, and a part of the liquid is wasted.
In order to resolve the above technical problem, many technical solutions are disclosed in the prior art, such as Chinese invention patent Liquid Distributor (Authorized Publication Number: CN1181929C) with the patent number being ZL01815215.5. In the patent, the distributing head is pressed so as to cause the volume to change within the bellow, thus liquid flowing out. The design is clever, but the requirements for processing and shaping components are relatively strict, and the cost invested for the device is relatively high; we can also refer to Chinese utility model patent Novel Liquid Distributor (Authorized Publication Number: CN2937092Y) with the patent number being ZL200620106314.0, which comprises a cover body and a main body. The main body is provided with a liquid outlet device and a button which can control the action of the liquid outlet device. Moreover, a one-way valve is arranged within the liquid outlet device, and it is more compact in structure. Meanwhile, liquid within the container does not contact air in the storage process so as to prevent the liquid from going bad. For the similar patent, we can also refer to Chinese utility model patent Novel Liquid Distributor (Authorized Publication Number: CN201052965Y) with the patent number being ZL200720109227.5.